Revenge gone wrong
by k8beckettfan
Summary: Tom had planned this for a long time. He would have revenge on the ones who killed his loved-ones. But who would have thought it could go wrong? And how does a certain CSI fit into this? Would she be okay?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_'__This is is. Today is THE day._' Tom thought.

Tom Bell sat in his camper in the middle of the woods. No one knows this woods better than he. He had to know the woods. They chased him in it.

But today it was all about revenge.

Revenge because they killed his brother and his girlfriend in cold blood. Just because they were at the wrong place the wrong time.

This time they would be at the wrong place.

He knew he needed a solid plan, so he planned this day for 7 years now.

_What happened 7 years ago?_

Well Tom his brother and Toms girlfriend were shopping for a present for Tom. It was his birthday soon and his girlfriend Alexa wanted to buy him something special and asked Toms brother Dave to come with her. When they finished shopping they took a short cut through an alley to their car because that was the shortest.

Dave and Alexa didn't knew that exactly at that moment a gang that mostly dealt in drugs where luring someone in that alley to kill him because he gave them the wrong stuff. So Dave and Alexa walked in to someone being killed.

The gang didn't want any witnesses so they beat up Dave until he was death and raped and killed Alexa after that.

When Tom found at which gang it was he planned his revenge.

He would murder one of them and put him in a abandoned warehouse.  
When the other gang members came looking for him he would blow the whole place up.

So he followed one home and at night he broke into his house and killed him. He shoved him into his trunk and drove to the warehouse.  
He had already set up the bomb. He dropped the dead guy on the floor in a room and went into the main hall to finish placing the bomb under some old paper and trash. He got the dead guy and put him over the bomb. He set up a camera so that when the gang members came he could let the bomb go off.

Now all he had to do was sit behind some bushes and wait. Wait until they would come…..


	2. Chapter 1

When Grissom came into the breakroom he wasn't surprised to see Sara sitting there.  
Even if it was before shift it looked like she was always at work. He got some coffee and sat down to wait for the others.  
When they came he explained the case.

"Okay so we have one case tonight. One dead guy in a abandoned warehouse. Since there aren't any other cases we will all be working on this, cause we have a lot of ground to search for evidence. And I do have to say that the warehouse is where a gang has his so called home. The victim on the other hand was from a different gang. The police informed the gang so you shouldn't be surprised if they show up to see their death friend. Any questions?" Grissom said.

No one said anything so they all went on their way.

* * *

When they parked their Tahoes and gotten their kits they went inside.

"Okay, Catherine and Warrick, make pictures of the victim. Don't touch anything yet, the coroner isn't here yet.  
Nick I want you to check outside for any tiretracks, weapons that could be dumped or other interesting things.  
Sara I want you to walk all the way back and start looking for evidence in the rooms there.  
Greg and I will start here and we will work our way to you in the middle." Grissom said.

They all got started.

Cath and Warrick started on making pictures of the victim and went looking for evidence close to the body.

Grissom and Greg were first checking the main hall, while Sara walked all the way to the end of the warehouse.

She saw that people were coming there often, because of all the trash and she spotted some drugs.  
This should be the place the gang hangs out. She started investigating without noticing someone spotted her in 'their' home.

Nick on the other hand was aware of everything that was going on.  
When he was checking some tire tracks from a car he heard some cars getting closer. "Oh no." He said and called Grissom and Greg. "I guess they know their friend is death." Greg mentioned.

The cars came closer and stopped right before the policecars. Brass saw they were planning on going in so he stopped them before they could destroy evidence that would help the CSI's to find the killer of their gang member.

"Guys stop, if you go any further you will only make it harder to them to find the killer. If you just stay out here someone will get your statements." Brass said.

A guy stepped forward. "Cant we just see the body for a moment? Just to confirm its our friend. We could help you, cause some gangs place the bodies of the people they killed in a special way, so that we know who did it." The guy said.

Brass looked at Grissom. "Well only a few and just go in and out without touching anything." Grissom said and lead 4 guys inside the warehouse.

"Cath, Warrick, could you step back for a second. They are here to help us a bit with the case. They need to see the body. They wont touch anything." Grissom said.

Cath and Warrick agreed and stepped back. They walked a few metres back to give the gang members some privacy.

* * *

Meanwhile Sara was still investigating and had no idea what the others were doing or what was happening.  
She found some blood splatter in the back of the room so she moved her kit there.

When she was swabbing the blood, and unknowingly faced away from the door, she didn't hear people getting in.  
That was, until she felt someone standing behind here.

"So you two are quick." Sara said, assuming it were Grissom and Greg and didn't turn around.  
"You know, I found some blood here on the wall and im guessing this room is where that gang stays when they are here. What do you think?" She asked.

"Well I think you are completely right about that gang staying here." Sara heard a voice she didn't recognized and immediately turned around. There she froze, before her stood 5 large men.  
They were covered in tattoos and Sara knew they were part of the gang.  
Sara knew she was in trouble.

* * *

At the same time somewhere in the bushes Tom watched everything what happened in the warehouse on the little screen he got from his car.  
He watched the CSI coming and he was mad his plan didn't work out and that he would possibly hurt innocent people.

But then his wish came true.  
He saw the people who killed Dave and Alexa coming towards the warehouse.  
The CSI people let them in!  
He couldn't be happier.

But he didn't like what he saw on the other camera he set up.  
He saw another gang entering the warehouse in the back.  
They moved into their room.

But Tom saw a CSI getting into that room a few minutes before.  
It was a pretty girl who looked a bit like his girlfriend Alexa.  
He knew what kind of gang it was.  
He had to save her before they could hurt here.  
He switched back to the main hall and saw the gang he was targeting standing around their dead mate.

This was it.

He pushed a button.

3...

2...

1...

BOOM


	3. Chapter 2

Before any of the CSI's could go back to the victim a bomb went off.  
The guys that stood around him were all dead.

It looked like the bomb was placed under the victim.

When it went off Warrick, Catherine, Greg, Nick and Grissom who where inside the hall were all pushed to the ground from the force of the explosion.

Nick stood up first and looked around. "Is anyone hurt?" Nick asked.  
He heard Greg and Warrick moan so he knew they were at least awake.  
He went over to check them and he saw they only had a few scratches so they would be okay.

Catherine was laying on the ground.  
Since she was standing close to a wall the force of the explosion had pushed her against the wall where she had hit her head and she fell unconscious.

Grissom was also unconscious but it didn't seem that he was hurt.

Nick tried to wake Catherine up as he saw a big gash on her forehead.  
"Cath, please wake up. Come on honey. Get up." Nick tried and tried and after a few minutes she finally came to.  
Catherine had a killer headache and she looked around to see what had happened.

Grissom had also awaken a few minutes earlier but was still looking around as he sat on the ground confused.

"Is everyone okay?" Catherine asked.

"We are. But those guys who were around the victim are all dead. We should go outside. The police and the fire department are probably waiting for us." Nick said.

They all walked outside, Catherine with some help from Warrick and Greg and they sat down on the ground a safe distance away from the warehouse.

"Im glad that you are all okay." Brass said.  
He saw them coming out of the building and he went over to them.  
"Is anyone hurt badly?" Brass asked.  
"Catherine hit her head on a wall, but other than a few scratches each we are fine." Greg said.  
"You should let yourself get checked out Cath, maybe you have a concussion." Warrick said.

Brass was watching the group.  
The CSI's were lucky to get out alive.  
The gang members that went inside were dead and the others were screaming and yelling towards some officers, who tried to get them away from the scene.

Then he saw someone missing.  
"Hey guys, where is Sara?" Brass asked and in return he saw 5 faces looking up at him in horror.

"OH MY GOD SARA." Greg yelled.  
"Where is she? Is she alright?" Warrick asked.  
Grissom was thinking where he had last seen Sara.  
"She went all the way to the back from the building. So she wasn't near the explosion. Lets go inside and find her. Maybe she couldn't get out." Grissom thought out loud.

They all walked back into the building.

They walked all the way back to where Grissom had sent Sara.

They walked into a room and were shocked at what they saw.

There were 5 dead bodies on the ground.


	4. Chapter 3

_Back at Sara right before the explosion_

Sara looked at the 5 men in front of her.  
She was scared but she didn't show to them she was scared.

"What are you doing back here poppy?" A man asked.  
"You know, its not safe for a pretty little thing like you to be here all by yourself." Another man said.  
"Maybe we should teach you that lesson honey." The third man said.

"Come closer." The largest man said.  
She didn't move.  
"I said come here." The large man said again.

She was to scared to move.

The man saw that so instead of her moving towards him, he moved towards her.  
He pulled out a knife and put it to her throat.  
"Don't move and don't make a sound." He whispered in her ear.  
He kissed her on the cheek.  
Then he kissed her full on her mouth.  
Sara tried to fight back but he still had the knife to her throat.

Then the man started to take her clothes of.  
He ripped her vest of and continued with her shirt. He started moving down.  
Just when she felt him unbutton her pants she heard an explosion.

The man stopped with what he was doing but when he didn't hear anything else he started again.  
She closed her eyes.  
She knew what was coming next.  
She wanted to get away.

He got mad and pushed her to the ground.  
All the man started pulling on her remaining clothes and she also got some punches.  
They were attacking her while she was helplessly laying on the ground.  
She couldn't stop them.  
They pulled her pants of and still continued punching her.

She started to black out when she heard gunshots.  
She saw a man running in and the men who were attacking her all fell down.  
The man got closer and closer.

* * *

After the explosion Tom had ran into the building.  
He was going to find that girl to see if she was okay.

When he got close to the room he could already hear the men.  
He ran even faster and got his gun.  
He walked inside and shot all the men.  
The poor woman was being attacked by them and all she had left on were her bra and underpants.

He was happy he was on time to stop them before they could go further.  
He got closer to the woman.

She stared at him so scared.  
He had never seen anyone so scared in his life before.

He found a blanket on the ground and went over to the woman.

"Ma'am are you alright?" He asked.  
Immediately he thought about what a stupid question he had asked. Of course she wasn't alright.  
They just attacked her.

He tried to get the blanket around her, but she wouldn't let him.  
"Don't worry, I wont hurt you." Tom said to the woman.  
She finally let him get the blanket around her.

He completely covered her with the blanket, only leaving her head out so she could breath.  
"Come on honey, lets get you away from this place." He said.  
"Thank you for saving me." He heard the woman say before she went limp in his arms.

He carried her outside and walked to his car.  
He gently put her on the backseat of his car.  
Then e drove away from the warehouse.

His plan had worked.

Only he felt so bad about the woman in his backseat that he promised himself that he would take care of her and make her feel better.  
After all, it was his fault that she was in the warehouse in the first place.

He drove to his camper in the woods and stopped the car.  
When he opened his camper he went over to his bed.  
There was only one large bed so he cleaned it for her.

He went back to his car and carried the woman out of his car.  
He carefully got her inside the camper and put her down on his bed.  
Tom quickly checked for any serious wounds but he didn't see ones that were too bad.  
He could wait for her to get up and then he would take care of her wounds.

He couldn't do it now when she was sleeping.  
He couldn't inviolate her privacy even more.  
The man in the warehouse already had done that.

So he just sat next to the bed and waited for the woman to wake up.


	5. Chapter 4

Grissom and the rest of the team couldn't believe what they saw.  
They were staring at the 5 bodies on the ground. 5 bodies but no Sara.  
"Where is she?" Catherine asked.  
"Who are these men?" Greg asked.

"They look like some of the members from the gang that has their home here. You know the Bullsheads." A man said.  
Everyone turned around to see the leader of the gang the original victim was from.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Grissom asked.

"Im Jack. And im doing the same thing as you, looking for the person who killed my men. And by the look of this the Bullsheads didn't do this. So I have no idea who killed all those men. But I know for sure that the Bullsheads will kill the person who is responsible for this." Jack said.

"But how does Sara fit in all of this? I mean, where did she go?" Nick asked.  
"Who is Sara?" Jack asked.  
"Sara is our colleague. She was also working this scene and now we cant find her." Grissom explained.

"Do you also see the camera in the corner? Maybe we can get some footage from it. Maybe we can see who did this and see were Sara went." Warrick said as he spotted the camera.  
"Yes we should get back to the lab and get all the evidence from the crime scenes. Okay, Nick and Warrick you stay here and process these bodies. Me and Greg will go back to the lab to see if there is anything on the cameras. And Cath you let yourself get checked out by the paramedics and after you will meet us at the lab. Jack would you come with me and Greg? Maybe you can see who did this and help us find the killer." Grissom said.

"Yeah sure, anything to get this guy behind bars." Jack said.

* * *

So they each went their own ways.  
Nick and Warrick were processing the scenes and got some help from dayshift.  
Catherine went to the paramedics who stitched the gash on her head up and told her to take it easy the next few days.

Grissom, Greg and Jack went back to the lab and started with getting the footage from the cameras.  
They had found out the footage had been send to a computer who was near the warehouse.  
But they couldn't trace it any further.  
Then they sat down and watched the tape with Jack, cause maybe he could ID the guy who killed all those men.

They first saw him planting the first victim on the bomb in the main hall and then they saw Cath and Warrick standing over him.  
"You CSI's are very lucky the bomb didn't go off any sooner." Jack said.  
"But why did it go off exactly when your men were standing around him? Maybe the guy wanted to kill members from your gang. So this was all planned." Grissom said.  
"But how does Sara fit into this?" Greg asked.

They continued watching the tape until the bomb went off.  
The screen turned black because the force of the explosion had destroyed the camera.  
So they went to see what was on the second camera.

The second camera was located in the room where the 5 bodies were found.  
They all saw Sara come into the room as she started to process it.  
They saw the guys coming in and they saw them attacking her.

But then the men fell onto the ground as they saw a figure coming into the room.  
They saw the figure, now they clearly saw it was the same man who made the bomb go off and killed all those other men, coming closer and closer to Sara.

"Do you see what he is doing?" Grissom asked.  
"He is taking care of her. He saved her." Greg said as they saw Sara go limp.

They saw the man lifting her up in his arms and he walked out the room.  
Then the footage turned black.

"Where did they go?" Jack asked.  
"I don't know." Grissom said.

"Well you need to find out soon, because when the Bullsheads figure out that man killed their members they wont hesitate to kill him. And if she is with him they would probably kill her too." Jack said.

"We need to find her fast." Grissom said.

They watched both tapes a few more times to see if there are some clues to who the guy that took Sara is.

* * *

A few hours later they all sat into the breakroom to get some more coffee into their system.

They had all decided to not go with much sleep until they found Sara, or at least some clues as to where she was.

Jack was still there and he as long as he promised he or his gang wouldn't go after the guy that took Sara and killed all the men he could help them and get information as to who the suspect was.

They had enlarged the picture and they started to search on the computers to who it is.

They could only wait as their evidence from the scenes were being investigated by dayshift, because Grissom demanded that his own team would look for Sara, even if that's against lab policy.  
He couldn't care less about the lab policy at the moment.

He only wanted Sara back.


	6. Chapter 5

Tom was patiently waiting for the woman to wake up.  
He had already waited 4 hours and she still didn't show any signs of waking up.

He had called one of his friends to bring some food and medicines over.  
The friend had dropped them off without getting into the camper, so he didn't see there was someone else besides his friend.

Tom was reading a book when he heard something coming from the woman.  
He went over to her and saw she was waking up.

When she opened her eyes she starred at him in shock.  
"Don't worry, I wont hurt you. I just want you to get better. Please don't be afraid of me." Tom said to the woman.

She calmed down a bit and started talking.  
"Who are you? Where are we?" She asked.  
"Well, im Tom and I saw you getting attacked by those men so I saved you and brought you to my camper." Tom said.  
"You saved me? Thank you." She whispered.

"What's your name?" Tom asked her.  
"Sara." She answered.  
"Sara, can you tell me if the men hurt you anywhere?" Tom asked.  
"I don't think so. Only my neck hurts and I have a headache. They did scratch my arms and legs all open I think, but I cant see cause im stuck into this blanket." Sara said.

"Im sorry about that. I saw that you were cold so I wrapped you into it. Can remove it? Then I can take a look at your wounds if that's okay with you." Tom said.  
"Yes please." Sara answered.

"Do you have something against a headache?" She asked.  
"Yes I do. You want some?" he asked.  
She nodded. He gave her some medicine.

He started on cleaning her wounds.  
The men did a really good job on her.  
Her entire legs and arms were covered in gashes.  
Some deeper and larger than others.  
He could also see bruising forming over her entire body.  
It looked very painful to him.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked.  
"It hurts like hell but I can handle it. Why did you bring me here and not to the hospital?" She asked.

"Well, I kinda blew up the warehouse to get some revenge but I saw you getting attacked and I couldn't leave you there. But I also couldn't get you to a hospital without getting arrested. So I brought you here. In the middle of the woods, where no one can find us, so you will be safe until you get better." Tom answered.

"You blew up the warehouse?" Sara asked.  
She didn't remember anything and her headache already started to come back.

She suddenly felt nauseous.  
Tom saw her turn a bit green.  
He quickly ran to get a bucket and before he knew it she was throwing up in it.  
He also got some on his shirt.

She fell back onto the bed exhausted.  
He whipped her mouth and put a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Honey, do you feel better now?" He asked.  
"No. I want to go back. I need to go to work . Grissom. Where is Grissom? Let me go. I want to leave." Sara started to get mad at the man who saved her but at the same time held her hostage in his camper somewhere in the woods.

She wanted out and started screaming.  
"Let me go you freak! I want to go home." She yelled at him.

Tom just looked at her in shock.  
One minute she was all nice and thankful, the next she threw up and now she was demanding him to let her go.  
But he couldn't do that.  
She has seen him.  
She knows who he is.

And he knew she really looked like his dead girlfriend Alexa.  
She could replace Alexa.  
"No you cant leave. You will stay here forever!" He screamed and went to some bag his friend brought over to get some sleep pills.

Sara saw her chance as she stood up and ran to the door of the camper.  
She didn't care about not having much clothes on.  
She just wanted to get away from this man.  
She got to the door and tried to get it open but she couldn't.

Not before he grabbed her and pushed her back to the wall.

"Take these." He demanded.  
He had some pills in his hand.

"No, let me go!" Sara screamed.

He grabbed her face and forced her mouth open with his hands.  
He put the pills in her mouth and closed her mouth.  
"Swallow it!" He demanded.

She didn't and he put his hands over her mouth and nose so she couldn't breathe.  
She had no choice but to swallow the pills.

Tom removed his hands from her and lead her back to the bed.  
She already started to get drowsy from the sleeping pills.  
He just put her in bed.

"No….dont…..let..me..go….help… Grissom…" Sara said before her eyelids closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_to be continued._

_I would really like some reviews on this story. This is my first CSI fanfic and i want to have some feedback. Even if you dont like it, just tell me cause when you dont review i dont know if people like it or not. _

_So please take some time to review this story. Please_


	7. Chapter 6

This wasn't part of his plan.  
He wanted her to be happy when he let her stay at his camper.  
He wanted to make her his girlfriend and that way she would stay forever.

She shouldn't want to leave.  
After all he had done for her.  
He needed her to let him know she was thankful.  
If she wouldn't be thankful and kind to him on her own, he would make her.

When she was asleep he continued working on her wounds.  
Because of her throwing up and trying to get away from him he didn't finish this.  
Now he could work in silence and she would behave.  
_'Because who cant behave when they are asleep.' _He thought.

When he had finished he got her some clothes.  
Due to all the wounds and bandages he thought it would be best if she wore something loose.  
He had some sweatpants and a large shirt so he carefully put it on her.

He put the blankets over her and he just stared at her.

She was so beautiful.  
She even looked like Alexa.

He put his computer on and went to search for information about her.  
He soon found out her name is Sara Sidle and that she is a CSI level 3.  
He found some articles about cases she solved.  
She is pretty good in her job.  
He looked at her again.  
She looks so peaceful when she is asleep.

Tom made himself some dinner and went to sleep.  
She shouldn't wake up the next few hours so he could have some rest.  
Just in case he tied her hands together and attached it with a long rope to a heavy drawer.  
So if she woke up she would be stuck to the drawer in the camper so she couldn't leave.  
He went to the couch and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night Sara woke up.  
She saw that Tom was asleep.  
She felt her hands tied together and saw the long rope attached to her and the drawer.  
She still felt tired due to the sleeping pills and went back to sleeping.

Tom woke up in the morning and he went over to check Sara.  
She was still asleep.  
He decided to make some breakfast.

He made something for Sara and went to her.  
"Wake up." Tom said as he tried to wake her up.  
She didn't wake up.

"If I say wake up YOU wake up!" Tom got mad and threw her on the ground.  
This woke her up.

Sara looked up and saw Tom standing above her.  
He looked very mad.  
But suddenly he smiled.

"So, since you are awake now do you want some breakfast Sara?" Tom asked.

Sara didn't know what to do with this.  
One moment he was mad and he could do anything to her and the other moment he was being nice.  
She got confused.

"Sara I asked you a question." Tom tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.  
"Well?" He asked.

"Yes I want some breakfast." Sara answered.  
He looked at her a bit mad.  
"Please." Sara quickly added.

"Good girl. Now come and sit at the table with me." Sara obeyed an sat down at the table.  
She still had her hands tied together so she looked at him questionably.

"What?" He asked her, seeing she had something on her mind.  
"I cant eat like this, with my hands bound together. And why the long rope?" Sara asked as politely as she could be.

"Well, since you tried to escape from here I tied your hands together so you couldn't open the doors or windows or other stuff, but you could still leave even with your hands bound. So I attached a long rope to it and on a heavy drawer so even if you tried to run you wouldn't come far. Now stop asking and start eating." He said.

"How?" Sara asked and put her hands up.

Tom hadn't thought about that.  
He got another rope and bound Sara in the chair where she was sitting.  
That way he could get the other rope loose without her trying to escape.

Sara just let it happen, because she knew that if she would gain his trust and behave than maybe he would let her free of the ropes so she could escape.  
So to start with her mission she behaved and nicely started eating her breakfast with the man.  
She was still bothered by one thing.

"Tom, can I ask you a question?" Sara asked.  
He looked up from his plate.  
"Yeah sure." Tom answered.

"Why did you bring me here? Why did you blow up the warehouse? Why are you doing all of this?" Sara asked.

"Well that isn't one question, but since you are gonna stay here you deserve the truth.  
Okay, so 7 years ago I had a girlfriend. Her name was Alexa and she was just as beautiful as you.  
One night she and my brother Dave went out shopping for a birthday gift for me.  
But they got attacked when they saw a man being murdered by the gang where the dead body from the warehouse was part of.  
They didn't want to leave any witnesses so they raped Alexa and killed them both.  
I was so angry you know.  
I swore that I was going to get revenge for them.  
It took me 7 years to plan this whole thing. From the warehouse with the bombs to killing that man.  
But it went wrong.  
Cause you showed up with those other people you work with. I couldn't kill innocent people.  
But then the gang also came. So I waited till they got close enough to the body and then I let the bombs explode.  
But I also saw you in that room being attacked. Just like Alexa was 7 years ago.  
I couldn't let that happen to anyone again. So I saved you. I killed those men for you.  
I killed them so we could be together.  
We will spend the rest of our lives together with you being my girlfriend.  
When you were sleeping I realized you look just like Alexa.  
I know it was all the way it supposed to happen. When I killed those men with the bombs I got my revenge and I got myself a second chance in love. You are that second chance Sara. You will be with me forever!" Tom explained.

_'Okay this man is officially crazy. How does he want me to be in love with him. He kidnapped me.'_ Sara thought.

"Uhm.. what happens if I don't want to be your girlfriend?" Sara asked.

"Sara you don't have a choice. I made that for you. You will be mine. And if you don't want it I will make you." Tom said.

"You do love me right?" Tom got closer and he looked at her angry.  
She didn't answer.  
"I asked you a question." Tom said getting angrier.  
She still didn't answer.  
"ANSWER ME." Tom yelled.  
He lost his control when she didn't say anything so he hit her in the face hard.  
He untied her and shoved her on the ground.  
He kicked her until she blacked out from the pain.

She didn't love him.  
Tom couldn't understand it.  
After all he had done.

He put her on the bed and retied her hands together and to the drawer.  
He called one of his friends.  
He explained the situation and the friend said he could stop by later to fix this problem Tom was having with Sara.  
He would make her love him.


	8. Chapter 7

A few hours later Sara was still out on the bed when Toms friend came.

"Derek, glad you are here." Tom said.

"Tell me. What is she doing here?" Derek asked, pointing at Sara.

"Well this is my new girlfriend Sara. When I got my revenge on the ones who killed Alexa and Dave I found her being attacked.  
So I saved her. She is my girlfriend now. Only she doesn't want that. What can I do to make her love me?" Tom explained.

His friend sat down next to Sara and looked at her.

"Well first things first. You need to stop hitting her. If you hurt her how could she love you?" Derek said.  
"Maybe if you could really show her your soft side she would trust you and she would love you." Derek continued.

He saw that Sara was beginning to wake up.  
"She is starting to wake up. You know what Tom, maybe you should go out and walk around a bit to cool off.  
I will stay with her and make sure she isn't hurt by your actions from today." Derek said to Tom.

"Okay, but I will be back soon." Tom said and left his camper.

"Honey wake up." Derek said when he gently rubbed her arm.

Sara opened her eyes slowly and then she started to back away from him as far as possible.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you. Just lay still and let me explain." Derek said and Sara nodded.

"Tom changed after his girlfriend and brother were murdered. He is very unpredictable now.  
I know you don't want to be here and I will make sure you get out. Would you let me help you?" He asked.

"Yes." Sara answered.

"Okay, so is there anything i can do for you? Maybe I could call someone for you?" He asked.

"Yes, you need to go the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Ask for a man named Gil Grissom. If you say my name he knows who I am." Sara answered.

"Okay I will do that. They will probably send the police here to get you out. Im sorry but I cant take you with me now, as much as I want to I cant." Derek said.

"I understand." Sara said.

"Listen, you need to do everything Tom says, that way he wont hurt you anymore. Can you do that for me?" He asked.

"Yes." Sara answered.

"Okay so I will do that. Tell me, did he hurt you somewhere?" Derek said.

"Yes, but I can handle it. Don't worry about me, just make sure you get to Grissom." Sara said.

"I will." Derek promised.

"Now im sorry to do this but if Tom comes back I need to take his side. That way he wont get a suspicion about our talk." Derek said.

As soon as he said that he heard Tom coming back to the camper.

"Pretend to sleep." He whispered to Sara.  
She closed her eyes.

"Did you talk to her?" Tom asked.  
"Yes, I made sure she will listen to her." Derek answered.

"I thought about it. How I would keep her here. I know you have drugs with you.  
I want to keep her drugged for the next few days so she wont leave. Do you have something for that?" Tom asked.

"Yes I have. But are you sure about it? And what would you want to give her?" Derek asked, not really wanted Sara to be drugged, but he didn't had a choice.

"What do you have?" Tom asked.

"Well." Derek thought hard about it, " I have something that would make her less aware of her situation." Derek said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tom asked.

"It's a drug that will keep her unaware of where she is. So if you just take care of her she would be fine.  
It wont harm her. It will just keep her in bed so she wont leave. You don't have to worry about the ropes anymore cause she will be to weak to even get out of bed. " Derek had thought about it.

This way Sara wouldn't remember a lot from her stay here with Tom.  
And another positive thing is that it would make her very sleepy so she wouldn't even be awake for the most time.  
That way he could have the police on his way over here and she would be saved.

"Okay, can you give it to her?" Tom asked.  
"Yes, let me just get it out of my car." Derek said and walked out of the camper.

"Sara wake up." Tom said and Sara opened her eyes.

She had heard everything and didn't liked one bit of the whole being drugged part.  
If she could just get away right now.  
That's when it hit her.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Sara asked.  
"Yes, sure." Tom answered.

"You need to untie my hands." Sara said when she stood in front of the bathroom door.  
Tom untied her hands and she walked inside.

She immediately locked the door.  
After she went to the toilet she looked around.  
There wasn't a lot of space in the small bathroom but it had a window.

"Sara open the door." Tom said from the other side of the door.  
Sara searched for something to break the window.

"Sara, open the door now." Tom said, already sounding mad.  
"No, im not finished. Give me a minute." Sara lied to give herself more time.

She suddenly saw something to break the window.  
She did it as soft as possibly so Tom wouldn't hear it.  
Sara quickly climbed through the window.

She was out.  
She just started to run as fast as possible.  
She needed to get away from this place.

**To be continued... **

_Please leave a review!  
_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Tom had heard her break the window, so he quickly ran out of the camper just in time to see her run away.

He started chasing her.  
He couldn't let her get away.

He was lucky that he was a fast runner, so he quickly caught up with her and grabbed her by her arm.

"No, let me go!" Sara screamed.  
She fought hard but he managed to keep a hold on her.

He saw Derek running to him.

Derek had also heard Sara breaking the window and he was glad she escaped.  
But he knew that Tom was a fast runner so she didn't really had any chance.

He wanted her to get away so badly, but he couldn't let Tom know he was wrong about kidnap a girl and force her into being his girlfriend.  
Especially when she worked for law enforcement.  
That would make the whole police corps after him.

But he couldn't let him know that so he helped Tom getting a screaming and fighting Sara back to the camper.

"Do you have it?" Tom asked.  
"Yes, just let me give it to her."Derek answered.

They had gotten Sara all the way back onto the bed.  
She was still fighting both of them.  
He didn't knew that a girl like her could have so much power to fight in her.

"Hold her feet." Derek said to Tom, not wanting to get kicked by Sara while sticking a needle into her, that would only make her hurt herself.

Tom held her feet while Derek pushed the needle into her arm.

She still fought both of them but she got weaker by the minute.  
After about 10 minutes the drug had full effect on Sara and she stopped fighting.

They both let go of her and Tom went to see the damage Sara had done to the bathroom.

Derek stayed with Sara and she just looked at him with pleading eyes to get her out of here.  
He got close to her.

"Im so sorry I had to do all of this to you Sara. I didn't mean it, but I didn't want him to get suspicion about our talk.  
I will go to this Grissom and tell him everything. Now just close your eyes and go to sleep. You need to rest." He whispered to Sara.  
She nodded a little then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Tom got back from the bathroom.  
"Listen I got to go now. Here you have more of the drug. Just give it to her every 4 hours to keep her like this." Derek said and handed Tom bottle with the drug in it.

"Is there anything else I need to do?" Tom asked.

"She will be very very weak so she cant to anything herself. Just leave her on the bed and she will be fine.  
When the drugs wear off she will still be weak for a long time so she will stay in bed the next couple of days." Derek explained.

"Okay, thank you for helping me with her." Tom said.

"Don't worry, just don't hurt her anymore then you already have." Derek said and with that he left.

Tom waited till he couldn't see his car anymore and then turned back to Sara.

Even when she was drugged and sleeping she still looked beautiful.  
He went over to her and put her under the covers and brushed the hair out of her face.

So this was it, he needed to keep her drugged to get her to stay here.  
But as long as she was being his girlfriend, even a very much sleeping girlfriend, he liked her staying in his camper really much.

He went to Sara and put an extra blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold during the night.

He went to the couch and turned the television on.  
The news was on.  
He saw the warehouse where he took Sara from and then a picture of her while the newsreader asked when someone knew something about where she was and who she is with that they should call the police.

He decided to call them.

He pushed the numbers in his phone and within 20 seconds he had someone on the other site of the phone.  
"Hello?" The other person asked.  
"Yes, hello. Im calling for that missing person, Sara Sidle right?" Tom said.  
"Yes that's her. Do you have any information about her?" The person asked.

"Yes I do. And listen carefully cause im only going to say it once. Sara is mine.  
She is my girlfriend so I took her to my place where we can be together for the rest of our lives.  
So don't come looking for her, she is happy here with me." And with that Tom hang up.

He made some dinner and watched tv for the rest of the evening.

He did gave Sara some more drugs, because Derek told him to.

Then he went to sleep himself after sitting next to Sara for 15 minutes, just staring at her, his beautiful girlfriend.


End file.
